


Another one

by Carojen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carojen/pseuds/Carojen





	Another one

Sometimes, Shinta thought too much about winning, Michi grumbled to herself as she watched him argue with the Nara-kid. She was just about to go over and get them to hurry up, so they could start the game already(!), when the other kid slouched and strolled away.  
“So, you an’ me against the rest”, Shinta threw at her as he returned; ‘the rest’ in this case being Koji, Daichi, and Naruto.

Michi blinked, and narrowed her eyes, considering. Koji could be sneaky but her short legs still tripped her up. Daichi was good, especially with his cape making him hard to hit, but the biggest wildcard was Naruto. Sometimes he was absolutely brilliant, but he often forgot his teammates and either stumbled into the path of an attack or accidentally hit one of his own with a wild throw.

“Yeah! Let’s go!”, the boy in question cheered and waved wildly, before taking off with the other two rushing to keep up.

“Daichi first”, Shinta whispered as they started. Michi gave a quick nod in agreement “- watch out for Naruto”, she cautioned as they closed the distance. Her friend grimaced, probably remembering how he got caught the last time. And the game was on.


End file.
